Like A Ghost
by KawaiiKiller
Summary: Jade wasn't a nice person. And this wasn't a secret. You could see it in the dangerously green eyes of hers. But the side of her she chose to hide from people, was the side that only Tori knew. [TORI X JADE]


**hey everyone, so i decided to make my very first Victorious story, yeah.. Im a little nervous.. I would appriciate every review, good or bad. Thanks!**

Tori had absentmindedly been watching her feet scrape agianst the ground in careless footsteps. She was not aware of the world passing by her, she was only secluded into her own, small section of this huge place.

Her world.

Not only was it falling apart, but so was she. She hadn't felt this terrible in all of her life. But she had never made a mistake so fatal.

Just one, she thought, Just one bad move... Out of all the good things and deeds she had preformed for others, without any selfish motivs.

It just didn't make sense.

Her feet turned easily down the corner that led to her house. Nothing made sense anymore. She use to have it all mapped out. She was going to make it through highschool, get noticed by the music industry, settle down, raise a family with a guy.

Why did that seem so impossible now?

She shuffled in her pockets for her keys and unlocked her door, immediately getting greeted by Beck, Andre and Trina's poker game argument.

"Hey you, you wanna join? We are playing a new round." Beck offered, shuffling the cards tauntingly. She forced a small smile and shook her head, her long curls bouncing.

"No thanks- Im pretty tired, actually." She gave a reasurring smile which he returned before she headed up to her room. Her eyes adjusting to the darkness before the lights brought it to life.

She laid on the bed and curled her legs close to her, as if trying to comfort herself.

They wouldn't understand anyways.

The sun was filtered by her light blue curtains, it bled through casting shadows across the room. Her eyes opened before she was fully awake. The house was silent yet comfortable, she stood up yawning and heading to her personal bathroom immediately undressing.

She had let the water rinse over her caremel skin, and maybe she could wash away

Jades touch.

Jade wasn't a nice person.

And this wasn't a secret.

You could see it in the dangerously green eyes of hers.

But the side of her she chose to hide from people, was the side that only Tori knew.

Only Tori saw the sweet side of her. It was.. Frightening to see at first. But not unwelcome.

It was to vunerable for Jade's likings. Beck wasn't even introduced to this Jade. Beck, the love of her life. The man that she fought for.

Beck.

She doesn't even give him second looks anymore. Tori wrapped herself up in a towel and went back into her room, visiting her closet to select a pair of denim skinny jeans and a stripped red and black tanktop she had tossed on the top of her shelf not bothering to wash it sinse she had only wore it for a few hours, she bundled it up and pressed it to her could still smell Jade, coffee and lavender. That smell was so welcoming and comforting, she'd prefer that much over oxegen.

Living off of Jade.

She tossed the shirt to her hamper, and tore a random shirt off of a hanger and slipping it over her lean torso.

Sometimes thoughts of Jade crept up on her slowly. Or washed up over her like waves dampening the shore.

The hands that had been placed firmly agianst her hips were now at her sides, slightly arched.

As if yurning for intamatcy.

"Tori-.." Her voice sounded indifferent. Shattered. She had seen Jade hurt before. But it was past bleeding mascara onto a pillow, it was past broken kites and make up dogs. It was numbing.

The singer looked away from Jade, she couldn't of handled those eyes. Jade took a step closer, and Tori's heart was beating faster

.

"Jade- I can't I.." Jade had silenced her with a kiss so soft, the electricity flowed down her body in waves of tingles only Jade could create.

It wasn't fair.

It took everything Tori had to stop her, to push her away.

"You- You can't do this to me."

Those words cut into Jade's heart like a knife, Like a pair of sissors into aching skin.

"I- I can't feel this way."

Jade didn't understand. She didn't understand why Tori had thrown her to the side, forgetting about her. That's how she viewed it at least, she didn't know the sleepless nights Tori had, her mind was restless. She didn't know how hard it was for Tori to let go.

But she also didn't know how hard it was for her to feel this way. To feel like she was standing at the edge of the cliff, Jade was a small dot at the very bottom, urging her to jump, arms spread.

That's how it felt for Tori.

And before Jade could realize it, Tori had dissapeared.

Like a ghost, she was gone.

Tori's weekend was vastly lonesome. But it's not like she wanted it any other way. Trina was out, with her "friends" and her parents were on a vacation that they regulary took from their daughters, considering that one is crazy and the other always has her friends over.

She spent most of her time sitting on the stool infront of her piano singing old songs and making new ones.

She'd stare at the bleeding sky.

And as much as she tried, the inevitable thoughts of Jade still managed to catch her off guard.

Monday had came to fast, she had forced herself to go to school.

Sikowitz had been standing infront of the class, the morning was dreary with rain. Not that it would have mattered to Tori if it was the sunniest day ever.

She had kept her hazel eyes fixed outside of the window that showed the bushes outside of the classroom, dripping with dew.

Sikowitz had been eyeing her suspicously.

But the teacher knew that sometimes teens have their days, and Tori was a regularly been an excellent student- the lack of attention he was receiving from her he pretened not to notice.

Jade noticed.

Jade saw the lack of that feel that she gives when she enteres a room.

Tori could see Jade, her eyes nailed to Tori.

She promised herself that she couldn't be near her.

Talk to her, Feel her touch, look at her.

Because that brings up the darkest feelings to the surface.

The feelings she still wasn't sure she had accepted.

And on top of that, for her worst enemy.

The bell blared out the melody that signaled 5th period and Tori was the first out of Sikowitz's door.

School had been a task she had to force herself to do.

Jade's eyes followed her form, and Tori saw her black boots become closer.

She was following her.

The hallways seemed endless, the people passed by in a chatty cloud that seemed to blur and smudge reality.

The only thing Tori noticed was Jade, stayin one step behind her.

She had pushed and shoved people to the side, in attempt to throw Jade off.

But Jade was dodging and staring holes in the back of her head.

They had made their way to the lockers, which wasn't as busy as the main hallway, to Jades advantage.

"Vega," She called, her voice making the blood in Tori's body freeze and pump jaggedly. She walked faster but her arm was tugged, a hand sending jolts of tingles through her arm.

"Tori."

"Let me go." She ordered, but it sounded more of a request. Jade jerked her arm, causing Tori to stumble gracelessly torwards the goth.

Her heart caught in her throat.

"No, stop."

She felt the hallway slow to a stop and stare at them, whispers coated in suspicoin were passed ear to ear.

Jade's dark eyes dug into Tori's, giving her a look only she knew.

"Tell me why."

"Jade don't do this."

Tori looked around, she knew Jade didn't care if others herd in. Jade only cared about Tori.

"Come to my house. After school." Jade said, letting go of her arm and walking to her class.

Tori let out the breath she had been holding, her fingers wrapping around the wrist that Jade had held.

Sometimes she wished she could just forget.

* * *

**I will upload more, if I get reviews... I just aint sure about it.. Review please?**


End file.
